Plot
15:30:08 on Sunday, 4 December Herlander Alcobia was a mademan that many feared, who had established a successful and very prosperous family business from modest beginnings. He employed as many as 1800 hands, and former employees reportedly admired and respected him for his fair treatment and good benefits. The reason for this is that it was rumored he was not able to conceive children - and he was looked up upon by practically everyone in Metro, even his own boss - everyone feared dare they mention something about his infertility, since he is able to bring a bad fortune to anyone he seem to deserve so. Three rebellious teenagers have believed a prediction of an upcoming riot, use the possible advantage of a surprise attack and decide to commit a robbery. Kane, who is an ex-MetroCop, had a colleague who worked personally as a corrupt security guard for Alcobia. He told Kane during his service that Alcobia had an immaculate safe in which he kept enormous amounts of cash. Kane soon hatched the idea to commit the robbery without leaving any witnesses and escaping to Gorge to start a new life with the cash. It was the heist of the century. After discussing the situation with his friends, Kane decides to prepare. They have no trouble finding armor as all they have to do is to kill or find dead MetroCops and use their equipment. However, the weapons situation was not as great as planned and after some serious effort by doing errands for some acquintances they do get a gun - a MetroCop offense rifle, which includes a breaching shotgun. Soon they decide that Frog will be wielding the now separated shotgun while Kane will provide cover when they crack open the safe. However, they have only one shell and that is for the shotgun. They're left with a choice to either go for the heist right now or put some tremendous effort and find some spare ammo to make sure they make it out alive. Either way, they have to trawl through roofs, alleyways and sewers of Metro to get out of the built up areas. Alcobia was a greedy man and he had bought out the last patch of flat grass and built a lone home in the field for his sake of privacy. When the task is achieved, with probable tense situations like gang confrontations or other MetroCop/Civilian problems they might have to face, they will have to wait until Alcobia's family has gone to sleep. There are 3 ways to do this robbery - If the dog sees you, he will start to bark and you will have to silence him. This will lead to a member of the family to come outside and Frog will be able to hold them in a human shield position and threaten Alcobia to give up any defenses. Or they can sneak in the house properly and check for the safe in the dark (which would require nightvision goggles beforehand from Metro sidequest). And also hacking/cutting off the family from outside communication/disabling alarms and lighting up the area for easier checkup of the house. However, all of them will lead to the gang to find out the information they were told was false - Alcobia never kept cash on hand, had no safe and all of his business was done with check to ease all the needed paperwork, as he practically owned banks of Metro. Kane, notoriously unstable and prone to violent acts in fit of rage, upon finding out the news would tie everyone up and slit Alcobia's throat and then shoot him in the head with the breaching shotgun. He mentions it as sympathy to the man since he is such a high ranking criminal, a kind he'd aspire to be if given the choice and the fact he was so calm explaining how their robbery went wrong - and not giving the man the pain seeing his whole family die in front of his eyes for no reason. This actually did not go so well as Kane interpreted it - Alcobia promised there would be a war from the royals (Alcobia's own prideful connotation of his friends) and ghetto scum if anything were to happen to his family. Determined to leave no eyewitnesses, Kane tells the rest of the gang to finish the others. However an argument arises between them and Bowier barely makes him leave the property after he nearly rapes Alcobia's widow.